witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
East
East (이스트 Iseuteu) is one of the Four Great Witches who is currently in a weakened state after fighting North and South. She is the master of Surtr and follows Tasha Godspell to protect him so she can later use him as a tool to end North's plans. Appearance Currently, East is a small girl with long, pink hair with a fringe and red eyes. She was first shown with a plain, short sleeved dress but she usually adorns a tight, blue dress lined with gold edges which opens up at her hip to reveal another white dress. On top of that is a small, white cloak which is held together at her throat and wrapped around by a hard collar. She has small, round earrings, detached blue sleeves which cover the bottom half of her arm and are frilled at her wrist as well as heeled boots.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 10. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 Sometimes she wears a hat as decoration which is blue and shaped like a squid. In her original adult form, East is a thin but tall and developed woman with a revealing outfit. Her witch hat is large and elliptical but has a spike above her head and down both sides near her face and covers most of her hair. On her forehead is a round medallion with a bead hanging right under it. Around her neck is a hard collar connected to two beads that run down both sides of her chest and are covered by her large, open chest cover made out of a hard, shiny material which surrounds her whole upper body and is connected to a frilled cloth which hangs under it next to a long piece of cloth that hangs from the center of her chest cover. This outfit also has detached sleeves but they are much larger and baggier than her current one. She has two skirts, one is short, light colored and frilled while the other is darker and goes down to her ankles. Personality East displays a lot of pride in her powers as a Witch and holds the same standards for her supporter. True to her pride, she doesn't back down from a fight when her enemy seems to be on a level equal to or greater than her's, even now in her weakened condition. However, she is not exactly keen to enter unnecessary battles and acknowledges when a situation is not in her favor. She is not above physically attacking others who annoy her, more or less often having Surtr do so.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 14: Chapter 78: Page 5. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6181-2 She is very manipulative and will often do tasks herself, but is not above using others.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 12. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 She'll stay informed about those who have done harm to her in order to get revenge as well as to foil their plans and will continue to hold them in contempt.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 83: Page 13. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 East at times can be very girly, shown by her clothes or when she participates in girl talk.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 87: Page 3. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 Before she was weakened she was willing to tease others in order to get entertainment, showing a provocative side and did not seem to heed any of the the potential consequences.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 84: Page 3. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 Though she was not entirely without a sense of caution. At time she may be impartial to major decisions, even if it impacted the fate of the world.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 83: Page 8-9. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3However one could argue that this is more of a desire to be neutral and not to chose an extreme. It should be noted that she has yet to show any opinion on the "Witch are superior to humans" philosophy showing neither benevolence like West, or the malevolence of North or South, remaining neutral or not paying it any heed at best; the closest thing to such a side is not caring about Tasha's own thoughts on her plans for him, and even this seems to be more of a desire not to see North's plans succeed. Even when other witches make as bold a move as to take on a human as a student East still did not voice any personal opinions, other than a warning towards another about possible repercussions despite she herself not much caring about such backlashes from her own actions. So far, the only thing which appears to motivate West, as South notes, is her desire for revenge against those who weakened her in the first place. Story History Long before the main story line began, East waited for 1,500 years to find Surtr, a supporter worthy of her. Not many years ago, East communicated with Edea Florence after she heard news that she took a human boy as a student. She questions if a witch of Edea's caliber should ignore the Witch Laws and keep the boy as an apprentice, but Edea boasts that her strength is the reason she can do as she wants. She introduces East to Ryuhwan, who is only just a boy. Every couple hundred of years, East will meet with other Great Witches.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 84: Page 5. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 She was present at a meeting 14 years ago with all the other Great Witches before the war between witches and humans began to discuss how the witches should respond to the humans after they committed a crime directed towards them. When North questions why the other witches were going against her, East tries to calm her while mocking South's attitude. South realizes East was trying to start something and East tries to encourage her to initiate it by teasing her intelligence but they are both silenced by West. During the argument between North, South and West, East is impartial to how the witches should respond to humans. Some time after, East was reduced to her current state by North and South and her castle was burnt. The Red Witch Arc East first meets Tasha in Cintra's prison where he was thrown into her cell. When she hears the crime he committed, she began laughing until she cried. Tasha asks East why the city was so regulated and she replies the WHs were in town. Tasha pretended to remain clueless to what the WHs are, prompting East to explain the war between humans and witches and the creation of the WHs as well as how they currently function. Tasha wonders why the WHs revealed their presence which is unlike how they usually do things but East explains they did it for payment. When East asks if Amos, the WH that revealed himself should be punished, Tasha agrees. East tells him she will grant his wish and summons her fake supporter, Golem. She reveals herself to be a witch and begins destroying the buildings nearby. Once she sends her Golem on a rampage, the Black Star Brothers try to stop her. She provokes them to attack but she orders her supporter to create an Earth Wall, blocking them from advancing but Amos manages to break a hole through it with his hammer. But during the time the brothers used to breach through, East managed to cast a spell which created many smaller Golems. As the brothers try to use a group attack, the smaller Golems managed to easily defeat them after her command. Tasha reveals himself as a WH to her and they begin a friendly conversation, but East a Golem Jr. to attack Tasha, but it is sliced up by Halloween. East pretends to be surprised when she noticed Tasha had a supporter even though he wasn't a witch and demanded him to explain how he has one but his lips were sealed. East creates many more smaller Golems and created armor on all of them, preventing them from taking damaged from a sword. She sends her Golems at Halloween and Tasha but Tasha manages to defeat most of them with his Magic Bullet Gun. With less firepower, East decides to leave and summons her broomstick. Tasha attempts to stop him but East orders her Golem to self destruct, creating a large explosion and allowing her to leave. While Tasha and Halloween were walking along, East greets them out of nowhere, surprising Tasha. He attempts to capture her again but she summons Surtr, who destroys Halloween's blades. Tasha fired his gun at him but he was able to deflect the bullets with his battle cry. Before the two injured each other, East stops the fight and reveals Surtr to be her real supporter. East tells Tasha Aria was in Mountainville and disappears behind a Wall of Flames. Varete finds East on a bridge where she was overseeing Tasha. East comments how the first attempt was a failure but states that Tasha won't give up while questioning if that was the reason Varete was behind her. Varete delivers a message to East to not to interfere any longer but East refused to do so. This led to a battle between the two. Varete managed to survive the fight but is covered in minor injuries and East manages to destroy all of Mountainville in the process, leaving a large crater where it stood. Monica Arc She is shown watching Tasha during his fight between Vanir Gullveig but she doesn't intervene because there was another witch that came to his aid, Monica. The Other Magic Marksman Arc During Tasha and Ryuhwan's first fight after Tasha is almost defeated, East prevents Tasha from using the Moirai's Confinement and reminds him that he could die from doing so. Ryuhwan asks her who she is and she replies as a passing stranger. Ryuhwan decides to fire his guns at her but before he does so, she summons Surtr, surprising Ryuhwan and making him wonder why a Great Witch's supporter is with a "little girl". East praises him in remembering where Surtr conquered 5,000 years ago and calls Ryuhwan by his name. She tells him to retreat but Ryuhwan chooses to ignore her order, making East use Surtr to attack him. As Surtr and Ryuhwan fight, East is impressed by how much Ryuhwan grew since she first saw him and acknowledges that Edea would've been happy if she saw Ryuhwan's current strength. Soon enough, East notices Ryuhwan was hit by recoil and points out Fergus was defeated. She tells Ryuhwan that without a supporter or mana, he became easy to kill but he stares back at her intensely. Seeing his face, East understood why Edea chose him as her disciple and asks to form a contract with him. She offers to tell him who murdered Edea to which he accepted. East heals Mordred and Tasha and as she attempts to leave after the emergency treatment, Tasha stops her by pointing a gun to her head while asking for her motive. She replies that she didn't need repayment aside from him becoming stronger. Tasha tries to take her hat in return for him getting stronger, but East blows it up. She tells him it was fake and for decoration and that she didn't have a hat. Tasha doubted this but East tells him about his supporter who is stronger than Ryuhwan and when she realized he didn't know Mordred's identity, she reveals that his supporter can be many times than it was then. She tells him to ask the lady watching through him if he had any more questions and casted a numbing spell used for healing on him. She reveals that she needed to leave in order to avoid Varete while summoning her broomstick. As she flies away, she tells Tasha to become stronger the next time they meet. The Knight and Rose Arc East manages to get through a magical barrier in order to watch the WH train leave the Western Center, but is found by Vihyungrang. He questions why she is always watching Tasha, recalling how he detected her near the Center whenever Tasha was dispatched or called back. She wonders how he managed to detect her even though she had a magical barrier around her yet he could detect her. She admits that her magic is amazing since Diana couldn't detect her but what he saw was souls, which allowed him to detect every living organism. Vihyungrang questions her again and adds he'll rip her soul to shreds since she had something planned for Tasha. She explains it's a waste of time fighting since she was trying to protect Tasha so he can stop North's plan. East explained to Vihyungrang that South wanted the humans to become her slaves and that North wanted the extinction of the race after he got his facts wrong. She reveals that the key to North's plan is Tasha, who is ironically the hope and destruction of humanity. When Vihyungrang asks if Tasha will choose the fate of humanity, East laughs and replies that Tasha doesn't have a choice and is only a tool without a life outside his uses. While she was still talking, Vihyungrang attacks her but she is able to block it with many shields. When asked why he attacked her, Vihyungrang states that she's a threat to humanity and needs to be killed. He shows his distrust in her words and tells her he will stop Tasha's no matter what. When asked if Tasha was more important than humanity, Vihyungrang immediately said he wasn't but the promise he made to Edea about Tasha's safety to him was more important than the world. East summons Surtr's portal in reply and Vihyungrang calls on Bari's assistance. East asks how a feeble girl like Bari could handle Surtr but Vihyungrang recommends her not to underestimate her. Bari travels quickly and appears above Surtr's head and crushes it into the ground. Bari asks if she still looked feeble and East admits she wasn't an ordinary maiden, but she orders Surtr to stand up. Surtr does so and Bari is surprised to see him unfazed by the impact. Bari decides to use her sword and the two supporters charge at each other. Surtr continues to attack Bari but he doesn't manage to hit her. Bari's attacks on the other hand won't damage Surtr, even though her sword is chipped in many places. Vihyungrang recalls Bari and decides to fight himself. He tells East to step up if she didn't intend to lose Surtr, but East shrugs it off. Vihyungrang summons from his scarf the spirit Earth, which blocked Surtr's attack and Fire from his bell to create a whip that sliced off Surtr's arm. Bari unexpectedly appeared and restrained Surtr's other arm with her chains from her sword. Vihyungrang used Destruction on Surtr's chest, crippling Surtr to the ground. East orders Surtr to stand and asks if he is ashamed as her supporter for falling down twice in one day. Vihyungrang tells her she is demanding too much from Surtr since it was a miracle he managed to keep his current shape after his attack. East silences him and states he shouldn't judge her supporter with human standards. Surtr manages to stand up, impressing Vihyungrang but he observes that Surtr was barely able to stand up. East reminds him not to judge Surtr with human standards and congratulates him in being the second person after Varete who she supplied mana to Surtr to fight against. Soon after, East is able to defeat Vihungrang and all his spirits with Surtr, now with a mana supply, causing his hair to become alight with flames. East is exhausted by the use of mana supplied to Surtr, but watches as Surtr continues to attack Vihyungrang. Using his last option, Vihyungrang summons Naraka in order to seal away Surtr but Eunryu suddenly appears, throwing a spear into Surtr's eye. Eunryu negotiates with Surtr to stop fighting since East was completely out of breath to which he agrees. Later on, East manages to calm down but notes how releasing Surtr to his true form took too much mana for her current body to withstand and that she only had enough mana to release him one more time. She decides to contact Ryuhwan for his assistance to over watch Tasha. Escape from Britain Arc At a city gate in Caerleon Castle, East manages to stop two A-Class WHs group from fighting unintentionally but separates Tasha by summoning Surtr in between the two groups and having him create a flame wall, isolating Tasha and Mordred. When Tasha tries to ask Surtr for the reasons of his actions but East tells him Surtr only converses with her while greeting Tasha. When asked if she was there to help him, she confirms it but Tasha shows his suspicion and his debts rising but East tells Tasha to just pay it back. Tasha yells at her to leave since he has no intention to pay her back, especially with money but when she told him she didn't need something as idiotic as money, Tasha is shocked and begins loudly explaining the greatness of the currency, but East ignores it and tells him she wanted him to go back to her place. When Tasha exclaims that she was after intercourse but she knees him in the stomach while rejecting the claim. She reveals that because the situation worsened, she now has to strengthen his body herself but when Tasha repeats that she was after his body, she attacks him consecutively while strongly stating no. When Tasha attempted to decline her offer, East reveals that she wasn't asking and fought, defeated and forced Tasha to leave with her. Soon after Merlin found out it was her who took Tasha. At East's Cottage, East reveals her real name to Tasha who initially doesn't believe it since East, being a Great Witch, is supposed to have a glamorous body as well as a massive castle, but when his head is grabbed by Surtr, he chose to accept her as who she is. Tasha asks how she intended to make him stronger but she reveals that since she didn't have any prior experiences of training humans, it wasn't her job, but Ryuhwan enters the cottage, revealing he was the trainer. When Tasha and Ryuhwan begin their battle and Mordred blocked Fergus' ambush, East orders Mordred not to interrupt and that she will stop the fight in one minute since she's not interested in extending the fight. Training in Wonderland Arc After Tasha's defeat to Ryuhwan, Ryuhwan asks for a windowless room from East, who provides her underground storage shed. Still at the Cottage, East is sipping tea with South and asks her for the reason she was there. She reveals Sabrina Rose was still alive and has been feeding information about her to South from the roses she grew. She notes how careless she was growing them and burns her plants with a stare. East tells South to state her business and she replies she already knew what she wanted, which was about North's plan. East questions what makes her think she would know it but South recounts it was her and North who are responsible for East's current state and that East wouldn't sit idly after what happened considering her personality. East begins laughing at how South was thinking for a change but asks seriously what made her think she will tell her North's plan. South states that she had nothing to lose and that she was her savior since she hasn't killed her yet. Surtr rips open the gateway between his dimension and roars at South, triggering her to blast him through the cottage, destroying part of the house in the process. When South notices Surtr was uninjured from her attack, she expresses her urge to have him but East stops her from going on. She tells Surtr he should be ashamed for being provoked so easily, but she gets him to relax and leave by telling him to believe in himself more. South tells East she wants a supporter but East reminds her how uncommon supporters worthy of them are and that she waited 1,500 years to get Surtr. South admits she won't be patient enough to last so long but states there was a faster way, killing East and taking Surtr. Peony appears and stops South from continuing and replaces her in communicating with East. She asks for information on North's plan but East rebuts what if she gave them information that gave them an advantage over her, but Peony states that she wouldn't do so. Peony explains her reasoning for wanting the information, convincing East to reveal the scheme, which was West's resurrection. When Tasha woke up from his injuries, East was taking a bath with Mordred. After they finished cleaning themselves, East lent and modified her clothes to her and brushed her hair while questioning how she didn't know how to or why her clothes were all dark but she replied Tasha did it all for her. East questions if Mordred was in love with Tasha to which she replies yes, surprising East with the frank response. Mordred admits that there was no reason to deny it and that she knew East wouldn't gossip about it. East asks when her feelings began which was when her First Seal was undone, but she questions why she hasn't given any hints to Tasha but she reveals he isn't interested in those relationships and how only she knew how Tasha truly is, being his supporter who will always be with him. East realizes how strong Mordred's emotions are that were created from the Golden Contract. She quizzes if she was aware those were artificial emotions and Mordred bluntly replies yes, surprising East again. Mordred continues to confirm to East that she was happy the way she is. Invasion Arc Two of South's underlings arrive in her cottage but Tasha surprise attacks them, destroying much of the house. Rose comes out with a wave of vines, destroying the house, but East surrounds the recently finished training group along with herself using a Force Field. She tells Tasha to take on Rose and when he shows he's unwilling to do so, she flicks him with a finger using Telekinesis. East and Ryuhwan stand back and watch the ensuing battle while commenting on Tasha and Mordred's improvements. Powers and Abilities Even though East is currently in a weakened state, she is still exceptionally strong, considered a High-Class Witch and capable of casting a wide range of high level spells without chants. Being one of the Great Witches, her powers used to be greater than twice that of an average S-Class WH with abilities that can only be rivaled or surpassed by others of the same rank. Fire: She is capable of burning objects without physical contact or any chants. She can do so by focusing mana on the object with or without eye contact.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 19-20. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 83: Page 10. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 Telekinesis: She can make objects float or move to her desire. This technique doesn't require eye contact.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 18. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 Shield: Many small panels that overlap to form a complex defense. East can create them without chants.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Chapter 22: Page 21. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4463-1 Heal: East is capable of healing people as well as restoring inorganic and living objects such as Halloween.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 14. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 Summoning (소환 Sohwan): East is capable of summoning her broom as well as Surtr's portal. Conceal: East can hide all traces of her mana so she won't be detected. She can even hide from Diana who is the best information gatherer currently known. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, East produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. The rate of mana she produces is assumed to be extremely large being a person of her rank or at least once was. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Being a Great Witch, her skills are only rivaled or outdone by another Great Witch. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Like all Great Witches, East's body can store a massive amount of mana without the aid of her hat. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Keen Intellect: East is one of the smartest individuals in the series. She was able to figure out North's plan, something nobody else managed to do and she is successfully manipulating people in order to achieve her goal. Supporter Surtr (수르트 Suleuteu): Surtr is the only supporter to serve one of the Four Great Witches and has powers that rivals gods. Originally the King of the realm of fire, Muspelheim,Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 14: Page 37. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 he is powerful enough to beat most of East's foes even without her giving him mana. When injected with mana, his strength is increased dramatically and his hair becomes flames. He has power over the element Fire. Equipment Broom: East is able to fly on a broom that she can summon at will. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself., although being a Great Witch, East doesn't need it. After she was weakened, East made a hat for decoration since her original hat was lost.(Former) Castle (성 Seong): Like all Great Witches, East had a massive castle. Witches are said to be a couple times stronger when fighting in their own lair. Unfortunately it was burned by North and South prior to the Witch-Human War.(Former) Hologram: Prior to her weakening, East possessed and used this item to communicate with others.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 15: Page 5. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 Golem (골렘 Gollem): A pre-made fake supporter capable of forming an Earth Wall from punching the ground. East is capable of applying spells on this creature and concealed much of her power while using this. (Former) *'Life': East managed to create many inferior replicas of Golem. *'Armor': East is capable of bestowing her Golems armor which protects them against sword attacks from those with powers equivalent to an A-Class WH. Relationships Surtr At times, East can be strict towards Surtr but despite this, she does get along with him quite well and will comfort him when needed.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 83: Page 25. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 It is also worth noting that Supporters have to choose (and be willing) to obey their masters, and forcing a Supporter to serve you would take up enormous amounts of mana. Seeing as how East in currently in a weakened state and Surtr still serves her, it is reasonable to believe that they are close enough that he agreed to be her Supporter and loyal enough to stay as such, even when she lost a huge amount of her power. South happens to be the only person Surtr converses with.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 14: Chapter 77: Page 28. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6181-2 Edea Florence Although not much is known about their relationship, East seemed to be on friendly terms with Edea Florence and she didn't voice any personal objection to her taking on Ryuhwan as a student despite him being human, but cautioned how the Witch Laws would. Tasha Godspell Despite appearing to get along with him in a rather comical way during their encounters, she believes Tasha Godspell is little more than a tool to be used and discarded. She knows of North's plans for Tasha and appears to hold her own plans for him as well, or at least doesn't wish to see North's plans succeed. North East and North are on very bad terms. East's goal is to try and mess up with North's plans, and North is constantly sending Varete after East to try and kill her. East considers North an enemy and even revealed information about her to South. South South and East do not get along. East often teases South and doesn't mind helping South as long as the outcome benefits her or puts North in a disadvantage. Trivia *She is the only one of the Great Witches to have a Supporter. *She is one of two witches that are currently in a weakened state, the other being fellow Great Witch, North. Of the two, she is the only to change appearance. **Both weakened Great Witches once or still are wearing an open, large chest cover. *In her original form, her Witch Hat is very similar to Varete's and they both have a round medallion on their forehead. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:Previous Adversaries Category:East's Group